medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kei Munakata
| image = | aliases = Last Carpet | age = 17 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | family = Koi Munakata (Younger Sister) | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | class = Class 13 | affiliation = Loser Team | position = None | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party | previous position = Head of the Ninth Floor | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 22 }} Kei Munakata (宗像 形, Munakata Kei) is a senior of Class 13 and a member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. His project name is Last Carpet (枯れた樹海, Rasuto Kāpetto). Personality Even though he looks composed most of the time, he is actually a curious killer that would attack without hesitation. He was born to kill, first murdering someone at the age of five because he wanted to know "If I kill them, will they die?" He would attack for obviously random reasons like if the weather was fine or whether hes parking slip got stamped. It was later revealed that he has never actually killed anyone. He has powerful homicidal impulses, but carries weapons around and threatens everyone he meets in order to keep them away before his urge to kill overshadowed his good judgement. Appearance Munakata has long purple hair tied in a small ponytail at the back. He wears the standard men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. History Plot Flask Plan Arc Minus 13 Arc Equipment Hidden Weapons Specialist: Trained by Maguro Kurokami, Munakata is a hidden weapons specialist, capable of hiding numerous weapons concealed within his clothing, even weapons that have much bigger dimensions than his body. However, Munakata is not particularly talented with using any of these weapons, and instead focuses on overwhelming his opponents rather than taking them out with any kind of finesse. However, he is aware of which of his weapons are best depending on the situation, and after feeling out his opponent, can choose the best weapon with which to defeat them. Munakata carries so much weaponry on his person, that it actually slows him down; as he uses up more of his weapons, he becomes much faster. Abilities Abnormality Superhuman Killing Instinct: Munakata's Abnormality is his instinctive desire to kill. Before being a weapons specialist, he is a killer, and it is the very intensity of his urges that drives him to isolation. His Abnormality is more similar to that of a Minus, but because of his personality, he has retained his humanity and has not fallen to madness. Trivia *When translated from kanji, Last Carpet means A Sea of Dead Trees. *Munakata's Abnormality may be called "Homocidal Impulse", as indicated by the kanji used to describe it, 「殺人衝動」. *Munakata was voted the fifth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 807 votes. *Munakata was voted the third most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 323 votes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal